coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6239 (1st March 2006)
Plot Unseen, Matt Ramsden follows Claire when she takes Joshua to the nursery in the morning. Janice tries to blackmail Danny promising to tell Leanne how he refused to pay for a proper service on the car. Danny refuses to play the game. Both Danny and Frankie are upset when they receive their decree nisi in the post. Rosie lies to Sally saying she's going round to friend Pippa's house. Kevin sees her going into Craig's house and tells Sally. Tracy's touched when Charlie says he'll make an effort to get to know Amy when they get back from their holiday. Tracy says a tearful goodbye to Amy. Janice tells Leanne about the car and how it was Danny's fault it was a deathtrap. But Leanne sticks up for Danny and tells Janice to back off. Frankie suggests another date to Nathan but he tells her he doesn't want to play second fiddle to her former husband. Janice is furious with her former mates for their lack of support. Les sympathises with her and they get drunk together. Matt chats to Claire outside the nursery although she doesn't know who he is. He glances wistfully at Joshua. Sally rows with Rosie for lying to her about Craig. Rosie's adamant she's not giving him up. Sally's at her wit's end. Drunken Les and Janice go back to Janice's flat together. Danny sets off to tell Frankie he loves her and wants to stop their divorce, but he's gutted when he sees her kissing Nathan and leading him up to their bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Madison Hampson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Sun Beams Nursery - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Matt Ramsden since 16th April 2002. *Final appearance of Madison Hampson in the role of Amy Barlow. In the character's next appearance on 22nd March 2006 she was played by Amber Chadwick. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Matt spies on Claire as she takes Josh to the nursery, and later approaches her - but lies about who he is; Les and Janice get drunk in the Rovers; and Sally is delighted to hear Rosie has lost interest in Craig, little realising they have no intention of splitting up. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,750,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2006 episodes